basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Youth Camp FAQ
This is an old article that needs update How do I pull a youth for my Youth Academy? This is very easy! You just click on the Youth option and invest 25.000€ per week. Every Friday, after weekly update you will be able to pick your 14-15 years old player, by visiting the Youth option again. Is there any difference if I invest more money on Youth Academy? No! There is no difference at all in the quality of the player you will get, so just invest the minimum amount of money. So, I got a new player. Now what? You have to decide whether you should keep and train this player or not. There are some hints that can help you to decide. Eg a 15 years old somewhat talented player at the end of the season is a bad option. If you decide to keep him, you must assign him some training. Go to your Players page and click the Youth team option (under the photo on the right - yes, it is hidden :D - Youth team). Find your player there and click on his name. Select the desired skill to train and the focus time. Don't forget to read the whole FAQ before you do that! What skill should I train? This is a tricky question. Usually you can't be sure if your player will become a big man or a guard. So it is better to start with some universal skills. You should try to train most of the skills before you promote your player to seniors team. Always have in mind that there are several factors (see next question) that influence how high the skill you train will be. What are the factors that influence the skills that I train? The factors that influence the skill that you train are the followings: *The level of experience of your coach *The Working with youths level of your coach *Player's character *Player's height *The Focus Time; the weeks that you train a skill *Some random *Player's future WR (little impact) *Coach's WR (little impact) What should I have in mind when I buy a coach? Two out of the three skills a coach has, are really important while training players in your Youth Academy, Experience and Working with Youths. Your coach's experience determines how long you can train each skill for a youth. This is a table of known values for the maximum amount of time, in weeks, you can set per individual. The levels of experience with two values for max times seems to be dependent on the sublevels of the coach's experience. Above average was thought to be 5 weeks, but could possibly influenced by sublevels of the coach's experience. Only one case has been documented of above average giving a max of 4 weeks of training. Wokring with youths values are: pathetic, poor, average, good, great, fantastic, extra-ordinary. So, how many weeks should I train my players? It depends! You should first make a draft plan on how many weeks this player will stay on your Academy. Having in mind that a full season last 19 weeks, try to make a training plan and decide. However, there will be no good result if you train a skill for less than 4-5 weeks. Ideal focus time is at least 5 weeks and for better results on essential skills, you could even choose 6 weeks. What skill is best for my player according to his character? A player's character influences how well he trains a particular skill. According to adiego's writeup, this can result in a difference of 1-3 skill levels between similarly trained players. Here's a list of known beneficial and not so beneficial skills per character. Is there any point training my player eg for 1 week to see what the subskill to current skill is? Absolutely not!!! As we said above, training for less than 4-5 weeks is a waste of time, as the result of the training would be till terrible (2). Training a skill just finished. I am not satisfied. Should I train the same skill again for better result? The answer is no again! If you re-train a skill, the skill starts from none (0), so you will just have a similar result to your previous one. Try training a different skill. My player turned to 16yo. Should I promote him to Senior's team? Have 2 things in mind: *as long as he is in Youth Academy, your player gains no experience at all *if you promote a player in Senior's team, his untrained skills will take values from none (0) to average (5) So... the answer is... that you should promote him only if you have finished training at least his basic skills and only if he will start playing on your Senior's team. Is there anything else I can read related to training and Youth Academy? Sure! *Youth Camp Training : All about Youth Camp Training by blackrazer Notes Here is what manager vendeta141 said about that on Forum From: vendetta141 To: thimios 19.08.2010 15:09 :) about the exp. part i prefer to train a player until the end than to promote him with bad skills and exp. , now even more with the exp. changes and if most users think like me, than all players at 18 yo won`t have exp ...But if a player is promoted at 16 or 17 yo, with 1 match per week this is around 1 p. of exp. andaround 19-38 weeks of lost youth trainings...For example:Vasko Stoyanov 14 years old from Bulgaria. 179 cm, 66 kg. This player is entertaining. He earns 500 € / week. Weeks to next skill: 7 Handling: unknown Quickness: unknown Passing: unknown Dribbling: unknown Rebounds: unknown Positioning: unknown Shooting: unknown Freethrows: unknown Defense: unknown Work rate: unknown Experience: none (0) Tiredness: 0% He will have 8 more weeks after he gain a level this season and 3 x 19 weeks ahead until 18 yo, so with my coach i`m able to train him 9 weeks each skill (wihtout reb. ) before he turns 18, why shouldn`t i do that?i wil ltrain first - shot deff. pos. which are the main and then the others(becouse some said tht with the more skills you train,the less he gets)... Category:Tips